


紅醬瑞可塔起司義大利麵

by dorisDC



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 噗幣點文，璇的獨家紅醬食譜XD交往後的小甜文，美食篇～





	紅醬瑞可塔起司義大利麵

　　吉恩和尼諾開始交往以後，偶爾會去尼諾的公寓過夜，他們通常會一起在外面吃一頓飯再回家，或者去常去的酒吧點上一盤綜合肉拼盤，配上一大杯擁有綿密泡沫的啤酒。  
　　不過問過哥哥感情生活的蘿塔對兩個大男人的生活很是擔心，她少有的選購了一些《超簡單！十五分鐘食譜》、《第一次進廚房就上手》諸如此類的簡單食譜，試圖找一些可以讓哥哥記得住的簡單食譜——  
　　因為哥哥的記性很差嘛。  
　　「哥哥，今天也要去找找尼諾嗎？」蘿塔問。  
　　吉恩扶著玄關鞋櫃穿鞋，回頭看妹妹，「啊，嗯。」  
　　蘿塔手背在後面，笑盈盈地問：「我記得尼諾家裡也有廚房吧？」  
　　「有是有，怎麼突然問這個？」  
　　「今天哥哥和尼諾在家裡吃吧！」蘿塔拿出一個大紙袋，和一張手抄筆記，塞給吉恩，「來！材料我都買好了！還有我抄下來的食譜！」  
　　他多少知道妹妹最近的動向，吉恩問：「新買的食譜書上寫的？」　　  
　　「不。」蘿塔搖搖頭，「在網路上看到的，覺得比書上教得更簡單！」  
　　往尼諾家的路上，吉恩看了食譜和紙袋裡的材料。紅醬罐頭、即食培根洋蔥醬、一袋蘿塔處理好的冷凍豬絞肉、一袋蘑菇和一盒蘿塔自製貼著瑞可塔起司便籤的保鮮盒，最後是一袋螺旋義大利麵。材料意外的少，做菜的步驟也意外的簡單明瞭。  
　　到尼諾家，吉恩用鑰匙開門，「尼諾？」  
　　四處找了找，尼諾不在。吉恩發了一封簡訊通知尼諾今晚不去外面吃飯，想了想又補發一封讓他帶瓶酒回來。  
　　廚房……除了進廚房開冰箱拿啤酒和點心，這是吉恩第一次仔細觀察尼諾家的廚房，廚具意外的齊全，他沒有費太多力氣就找到砧板和刀。　  
　　「第一步是……」找出紀錄食譜的紙張，吉恩認真地看著它，「把袋裝的冷凍豬絞肉放進溫水裡面退冰。」  
　　溫水應該幾度？吉恩一邊想，一邊打開水龍頭把手往熱水的方向扭，然後再用手測試水溫……嗯，差不多是這個感覺吧。吉恩找了一個鍋子裝溫水和袋裝的冷凍豬絞肉。再來第二步是清洗蘑菇，把蘑菇切成2mm薄片。這一步意外的耗費時間，吉恩嘗試很久都沒辦法順利的切成標準的2mm薄片，不過這也是沒辦法的事，吉恩雖然會下廚，但對於廚藝不怎麼擅長，所以蘿塔差不多十二三歲就開始接管廚房，不再讓吉恩動手。  
　　等切好蘑菇，冷凍豬絞肉也差不多退冰了。  
　　第三步，再開始炒製紅醬醬料之前，先燒一鍋大約兩公升的熱水，然後才拿炒鍋出來。第四步，中火熱鍋三十秒，倒入洋蔥培根醬，炒到洋蔥呈現一點點燒焦的顏色，稍微焦糖化會更香，培根的油脂也隨著加熱香味更加地濃郁，等到這時候，就可以加入罐裝紅醬了。第四步，將紅醬用勺子攪拌，一直到煮滾為止。趁這個時候，剛才煮水的鍋應該也滾了，把鹽和螺旋義大利麵加進去。  
　　紅醬散發好聞的味道，煮沸的時候咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，照食譜的步驟，這時候可以加入豬絞肉翻炒，直到絞肉完全散開呈顆粒狀。  
　　螺旋義大利麵也煮好了，吉恩用找到的撈網撈起來瀝乾備用。  
　　撈好麵，紅醬也到了最後一個步驟，加入瑞可塔起司。再加入後攪拌均勻，直到瑞可塔起司完全融入，就可以放進螺旋義大利麵拌炒均勻。  
　　「哦，好香！」  
　　尼諾回來了。他直接循著馥郁的紅醬香味來到廚房，看到下廚的吉恩很驚訝，他還還猜今天蘿塔會來，所以買了度數低的香檳。  
　　「你回來了。」吉恩看向尼諾，剛才太專心，都沒注意到開門的聲音。  
　　「我先把買回來的香檳放進冰箱，今天吃義大利麵？」  
　　「應該煮熟了吧。」吉恩不是很有自信地看著鍋子。  
　　「吃吃看就知道有沒有煮熟了。」尼諾接過攪拌的勺子，撈了一個小螺旋麵出來，因為很燙，他吹了吹才叼起來吃，「熟了。你吃吃看。」  
　　吉恩湊過去，也從勺子上咬了一個螺旋義大利麵，沾滿醬汁的麵味道濃郁，口感Ｑ彈，培根的鹹香滲透紅醬和絞肉之中，洋蔥和番茄的存在中和了油膩感，瑞可塔起司幾乎沒有鹹味和酸味，它的味道雖然清淡爽口，但仍然發揮出專屬於起司應有的風味。  
　　「尼諾，你家的碗或著深一點的盤子放哪？」吉恩問。  
　　「要裝義大利麵的？可以先關火了。我找一下，很久沒有用家裡的餐具了。」  
　　紅醬瑞可塔起司義大利麵大獲成功，吉恩還記得剛才尼諾買了香檳，他們很少喝香檳。  
　　「怎麼買香檳？」  
　　「我以為蘿塔會來，應該買紅酒的……我再去買好了。」尼諾回答。  
　　「沒關係，香檳也可以。」  
　　吉恩只是問問，他其實不介意讓紅醬瑞可塔起司義大利麵配香檳。  
　　尼諾一來，廚房的事一下子就讓他接手過去，他一下子就俐落的找到碗盤，分裝好兩份義大利麵，洗好鍋碗和廚具，「幫我把麵和餐具端出去，酒杯在櫃子裡，你幫我找一下。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　吉恩分了幾趟把兩盤麵端出去，還有湯匙、叉子和酒杯，幫忙端盤子拿餐具是吉恩更熟練的家事。  
　　收好廚房，尼諾拿出冰桶裝著香檳，和一支開酒器，放到餐桌上。　  
　　尼諾一坐下就問：「我是不是忘記今天是什麼特別的紀念日了？」  
　　「紀念日？我們沒有什麼紀念日吧……」吉恩疑惑。  
　　「像第一次見面、答應交往那天、第一次親吻那種日子，我以為我記錯了。所以今天不是紀念日？」  
　　「為什麼這麼問？」  
　　「為什麼？當然是因為你下廚啦！」  
　　吉恩抓抓頭髮，「材料和食譜都是蘿塔準備的，她覺得我們太常吃外食了。」  
　　「因為約會在外面的餐廳比較好吧？」尼諾微笑，撐著臉說：「我是這麼想的。」  
　　「我都無所謂。」吉恩說。  
　　「那下次我做飯。」尼諾說。  
　　「好。」  
　　「快吃飯吧，再不吃就要冷了。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　紅醬瑞可塔起司義大利麵非常美味，吉恩突然覺得偶而下廚也沒什麼。  
　　尼諾用開酒器開了香檳，吉恩翰尼諾一起分享了香檳，微甜的氣泡香檳和義大利麵的味道很搭。  
　　「下下次我也做吧，剛才看你手差點碰到炒鍋的邊緣，那很燙，會燙傷。」尼諾說。  
　　「我沒有那麼容易會燙到。」  
　　「學校的家政課，我的成績一直比你高。」  
　　「那都是多久以前的事了。」  
　　尼諾按著餐桌站起來，隔著桌子吻吉恩，因為很突然把吉恩嚇了一跳。  
　　「紅醬都沾到嘴角了。」  
　　在家裡煮比較好。  
　　「你可以拿一張衛生紙給我。」  
　　「吻你不是比較快嗎？」  
　　「我不覺得比較快。」  
　　尼諾想到在家裡自己吃飯的好處了。如果在外面，吉恩不喜歡當著不熟識的外人親暱接觸，在家裡吻就不會生氣了。  
　　下次好好謝謝蘿塔的紅醬瑞可塔起司義大利麵食譜吧。尼諾想。

END


End file.
